


Three's Company

by Kellyscams



Series: Kells' Fic Fest [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dancing, Date Night, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Tony Stark, Eventual Smut, Feels, Fluff, Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PTSD, Pining, Polyamory, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky Barnes comes back to Steve Rogers healthy and going through his recovery nicely, he never expected to find Steve in a relationship with Tony Stark. But he's not going to be the one to ever get between Steve and whoever makes him happy, and if that person is Tony Stark, then so be it. </p><p>If there isn't a place for Bucky between Steve and Tony, there's nothing he can do.</p><p>Although... maybe there <i>is</i> a place for him after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I don't know if you still want prompts for your February Fic Fest, but if so, could you maybe do Steve/Bucky/Tony, where Steve and Tony have been together for some time before Bucky comes back and he thinks he doesn't have a place between them, but Steve and Tony have a very different opinion about that?
> 
> ((okay, so there are 2 chapters to this because I have another prompt with the three of them as well that actually ties perfectly with this one. So that will be a continuation of this with the sexy times between the three of them))

Bucky should’ve known better. He really should have. But, honestly, what was he supposed to think when he first came back -- after fighting through demon after demon trying to get back to Steve -- only to find him in a relationship with Tony Stark? Stevie had moved on. It’s what Bucky wanted for him anyway. For Steve to be happy, to be with someone who takes care of him and loves him, and as much of an asshole as Tony Stark can seem to be, he’s really a great guy. And he loves Steve. Bucky has no doubt in his mind that Stark loves Steve with all his heart. It’s just… so does Bucky. He has for as long as he can remember. Even so, Bucky decided never to stand in Steve’s way of love and happiness. 

Turns out, it didn’t matter anyway. 

“It’s called polyamory,” Steve says softly one night when it’s just the two of them. “It’s when three… or… more, I guess, people are in one relationship.” 

“Yeah?” Bucky grunts. “So what’s your point?”

He doesn’t mean to get short with him. This isn’t Steve’s fault. Steve has been there for him through thick and thin ever since Bucky turned himself in. Bad days, good days, in between days. Bucky owes him so much. 

“Oh.” Steve glances down at the table they’re at. In the back of a bar. Bucky didn’t pay attention to which they came to. “It’s just… like you, me, and… and Peggy?”

Steve says it like he’s not sure if Bucky remembers or not. Bucky does, it’s just hazy. But he can recall a time during the war in which they cut the tension between the three of them -- tension Bucky tried so hard to avoid -- when they came up with a solution that worked for them. Neither Bucky nor Peggy wanted to see Steve torn apart. They agreed on a relationship between the three of them. Polyamory, as it would seem it’s called. 

But Tony Stark is not Peggy Carter. And Bucky is not the same person he was all those years ago. He doesn’t know… he just…

“I dunno, Steve.” He takes a swig of his beer. “How would that even work?”

“Well, Tony suggested that… you and I reconnect first. For a few weeks.”

“ _Stark_ suggested that?”

Steve sighs. “Yeah. I know you don’t like ‘im, Bucky, but… he really is a good guy.”

Shit.

“No, Steve, I… I don’t _not_ like him. I’m…” He rubs a hand over his face. “I’m just… jealous.” Tears sting his eyes. “I miss you, Stevie.” 

Warmth shoots through Bucky’s whole body when Steve takes him by the hand. He jerks up like he’s startled, though he’s not really sure why. This isn’t the first time that Steve’s held his hand. But there’s… just something about it. The way their fingers lock. The way he gives it a squeeze. The way it’s soft and gentle, but firm and possessive. Steve gives him a soft, unsure smile. 

“I… miss you, too, Buck.” His thumb circles over Bucky’s knuckles. “So much. And Tony knows that. And he understands that. So his idea was that we can try spending a bit of time together. See if… if that _spark_ is still there.”

That statement is delivered with a classic _Steve_ face. Something that Steve should trademark. Bucky even laughs. If that spark? There’s _always_ been a spark. They can even feel it now. 

“And then what?” Bucky asks. “We share you?”

“Well, no,” Steve says. “Then you… spend time with Tony.”

Bucky pulls his hand back, shocked. That’s really not what he expected to hear. It’s just… 

“Why would Stark want to spend time with me?” 

They have before. On missions -- even one one one during them -- and relaxing at the Tower and going to benefits. But this is different. 

“To get to know you better,” Steve explains. And then blushes. “I mean, more than what I gush about you.”

Bucky smiles. “You gush about me?”

“Of course I do, jerk. You’re my Bucky.”

Warming with a blush, Bucky turns his hand over for Steve again. Steve grins and puts his hand back in Bucky’s.

“Okay, Stevie,” Bucky whispers. “Let’s give it a try.”

***

That spark, as they already know, is still as strong as ever. The very second Bucky agreed to give this a go, they were practically all over each other. Kisses and hugs and sex. Yes, that spark is _still_ very much alive. The love they have for each other was never going anywhere. 

But they’ve also gone out to dinner and to the movies and ice skating in Central Park. Steve’s gotten him flowers and given him sketches. Bucky remembers how to be playful and flirtatious with him -- something he’s been trying _not_ to be with the worry that it’d cause problems between Steve and Tony. 

The few weeks they spend getting reacquainted with each other are some of the best Bucky’s had since he’s been declared Fit for Service and allowed to work with the Avengers. Even though Bucky would really rather this not end, it comes as no surprise when Steve tells him it’s probably time to get to know Tony better.

So now Bucky’s making his way down to Tony’s lab with nerves sizzling in his stomach. Bucky is so nervous he feels like he might actually pass out. He’s already decided that if he doesn’t hit things off with Tony, he’s going to leave the Tower. Find a place for himself and give Steve and Tony the space they need to be together without him getting in the way. Tony was there for Steve when Bucky couldn’t be. Steve and Tony were there for him when he needed it. Bucky will be there for them when they need it. Even if that means leaving. 

Pausing just outside the lab, Bucky takes in a few deep breaths before raising a fist to the door. It takes a few more breaths before he works up the nerve to knock. 

“Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis says. “Mr. Stark has asked me to inform you the door is open and you may go in whenever you’re ready.”

“O-okay, Jarvis. Thanks.”

He can do this. He knows he can. Bucky finally opens the door and goes on in. Only to find Tony tinkering away at something and if Jarvis hadn’t basically told him Tony was waiting for him, Bucky’d think he’d forgotten all about this. 

“Hey, metal man,” Tony greets without looking up from his work. “Just make yourself at home. I’ll be done in two shakes.”

Bucky’s not quite sure what he’s doing, but he gets that he’ll be done quickly so he just sits down awkwardly on one of the stools. Kinda far away from Tony. As promised, Tony puts down his tools in just a minute or so and looks up at Bucky with a smirk. 

“Alright. Let’s get this show on the road,” he says. “All work and no play, right?” Tony shakes his head. “Oh. That’s…”

“The book was better,” Bucky comments. He gets the reference. And even appreciates Tony trying to keep him up to speed. “So… Steve says you’re gonna take me out?”

Tony chuckles. “If that’s alright with you. Guy’s always goin’ on about ya. Thought maybe it was time to see if firsthand.”

He’s shedding his lab coat as he talk -- strange, though, cause Bucky’s never actually seen him in a lab coat -- and under it, he’s wearing a dark blue, button down shirt and black slacks. He looks really nice. Not dressed to the nines like Bucky’s seen in the past when he’s gone out to dinners and shows and benefits, but still nice. In fact, and Bucky gives himself a once over, he looks nicer than him. 

“Um… should I… change?” Bucky asks. 

“Nope.” Tony’s doing something on his phone. “We’re just grabbing some pizza.”

“Pizza,” Bucky repeats. That’s probably the best. Start small. 

“Yeah.” Flashing Bucky a saucy grin, Tony claps a hand over his back. “C’mon. I know this great little place.”

Turns out Tony _does_ know a great little place. Brick oven, real cheese, homemade sauce. Cute little tables outside on stone slabbed roads. Serving pizza since 1783. 

In Italy. 

Tony’s flown them all the way to Italy just to grab some pizza for dinner. When they first boarded the jet, Bucky thought Tony was trying to show off. Butter him up. Maybe show him what he can never really give to Steve. Even if Steve and him were in Italy years and years ago. For vastly different reasons, of course. 

But the more Tony talks -- and talks and talks and talks -- the more Bucky sees what the man will probably never come out and say. He’s nervous, too. Just as nervous, if not more, as Bucky. And Tony Stark just doesn’t do anything small. Even when he’s nervous. 

As Bucky sits there, sipping wine and picking at some of the most delicious slices of pizza ever, he realizes something. He has something of Steve’s that Tony can never hope to have. His past.

Bucky’s held Steve through coughs and colds and asthma attacks. He’s fed him raw liver to help his anemia when Steve would rather just toss it all out. He patched Steve up after more scraps than he could ever remember and caused trouble with him as a couple of punk kids running around the streets of Brooklyn. Steve followed him into war. Bucky followed him back into it. 

So while Bucky’s been setting himself up to leave so that Steve and Tony could be together, maybe Tony’s been doing the same. They have a past. Bucky thought Steve had moved onto a future without him. But the past will always be theirs. Maybe the future can hold a spot for them all. 

He thought he was going to have to find a way to have a good time being with Tony throughout all of this, but the more he sits there and listens to Tony talk, he realizes he just _is_ having a good time. Tony’s flown him halfway around the world to get him pizza just because Steve told him that Bucky used to talk about doing that. Which is true. Last time they were in Italy, it’s not like they could stop in for a slice. Any time Bucky was here after that, well, Hydra wasn’t exactly letting him sit down for a good genuine Italian slice of pizza. 

“Steve said you could cut a rug back in the day,” Tony says. 

“Yeah,” Bucky answers with his mouth full. “I was known to show a dame or two a good time on the dancefloor.”

“Yeah? Think you can keep up with a young whippersnapper these days, old man?”

Tony jerks his chin to something behind Bucky. There’s music and dancing in the street. Bucky looks back at Tony with a grin. 

“Alright.” Bucky slaps his palms down on the table and pushes himself up. “Lemme show you a thing or two about swingin’.” 

Which is exactly what he does. Tony can dance well enough -- he’s definitely better than Stevie’s too left feet -- but Bucky leaves him in the dust. Even with the new styles and forms. Bucky picks up on it easily and soon enough he’s got Tony pulled up close, their bodies swaying together in perfect rhythm and harmony. Bucky finds himself laughing and smiling and having the best time. 

“So, what else do ya wanna do?” Tony asks. A bit winded and cheeks all red when they sit back down. He takes a gulp of wine. “Anything you want?”

Bucky lifts his eyes. Big, mischievous grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Anything?”

Tony’s eyes go wide when Bucky tells him his idea. His mouth opens twice before matching Bucky’s smirk. 

“Oh. Oh, you are _trouble_ , Barnes.”

***

“You what?!” Steve exclaims when they tell him why they’re a few… hours later than expected. 

“S’no big deal, big guy!” Tony assures him. “Really!”

“Tony! I asked you to show Bucky a good _time_!”

“He did!” Bucky jumps to Tony’s defence. “It was great!” He’s smiling still. Ear-to-ear. “We went to Italy and had pizza and danced and…”

“And got banned from the Coliseum for life!” Steve finishes up for him. 

Bucky shares a guilty look with Tony. They’d almost gotten out without being caught, too. Bucky would be ashamed that he, The Winter Soldier, didn’t get them out of there without being noticed. But he just can’t bring himself to be. Not with the reason being because he just couldn’t stop laughing. Neither could Tony. 

“Well…” Bucky shrugs. “It was still a good time!”

“But you got _banned_ from the Coliseum!”

Tony chuckles and slips an arm around Bucky’s waist. Bucky leans into his side a little. Even if Tony’s smaller than him, it’s still nice to nuzzle against him like that. Same as it was when Steve was a little guy. Bucky doesn’t even realize he kisses the top of Tony’s head until he feels that arm hug him tighter. 

“So I’ll throw them a donation,” Tony says and waves his hand out like it’s the simplest solution. “They’ll lift the ban.”

“That’s…” Steve sighs. “That’s not the point.”

“Hm.” Bucky chuckles and slips away from Tony’s side. He plops down on the couch next to Steve and brushes knuckles across his cheek. “I think the problem isn’t that _we_ got banned.” Steve is already blushing. “I think it’s that we were running around the Coliseum _without_ Steve. Isn’t that right, Stevie?”

That blush gets even darker and Steve ducks his chin down. Tony snickers and joins them on the couch. Coaxes Steve chin his way and plants an easy kiss. 

“That’s not the point,” Steve grumbles as Bucky adds a kiss to the back of his neck. 

The three of them sit there for a little while longer, giving Steve the details of the _legal_ parts of the night, before Bucky stands. 

“I think I’m gonna call it a night,” he says. “Um… maybe we can… do this again, Tony?”

Tony winks at him. “I’m free all week, Barnes.”

“Just don’t get banned from any more national landmarks, okay?” Steve requests. Stands and kisses Bucky and whispers in his ear. “Without me anyway.”

Bucky cracks up and is about to leave when he feels like he’s not exactly done yet. There’s still one more thing to be done. He turns. Looks at Tony and gives him a kiss. It’s not chaste nor is it long and deep. But it’s sweet and nice and he can feel Tony smile against him. 

“Thanks for tonight, Tony. It was… real fun.”

“Any time,” Tony answers. “Maybe next time we can try to fix the Tower of Pisa.”

“Oh my God,” Steve grumbles.

Bucky laughs some more and kisses Tony again without even thinking about it. And he knows this is it. This is how he starts to fall for the great Tony Stark. This is how he shares Steve Rogers’ past and future. 

This is how Bucky Barnes gets to have more love in his life than he ever thought he deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Hi, prompt for the fuck fest? Sorry, fic fest! Anything revolving around Steve/Bucky/Tony and Sub/Dom/Dom. Can be as kinky or as fluffy as you like. (Really loved the aneros one, could you maybe add that in somewhere?) (freakin' love all your stories and ain't no rest is breaking my heart but in the good way cause they're so clearly in love and ugh, feels.) xxx

“Oh, right there, right there!” Bucky grunts as Tony’s hands push into sore and tender back muscles. It’s not often that Bucky finds himself with stiff muscles -- well, not muscles that haven’t been stiffened on purpose -- but after three weeks undercover in godforsaken jungle tracking potential leads on a Hydra unit that’s gotten hold of one of those stones Thor’s talked about and coming up empty handed, you better believe Bucky’s all for getting these aches and pains rubbed out for him. 

“You’re very needy tonight, you know,” Tony grunts as he presses deeper into that spot. “You’re lucky you’re kinda cute.”

Bucky scoffs. “ _Kinda_ cute? You know you’re a sucker for my eyes.”

“I’m an _ass_ man,” he replies, slipping his hands down and giving Bucky’s ass a playful squeeze.

“Hey!” Bucky chuckles. “Not yet. Finish this, first.”

“Not like I can deny a senior citizen,” Tony grumbles. “Hold still.”

Smiling, Bucky does hold still so Tony can resume his back rub. This past year has been more… _delightful_ than Bucky could’ve ever possibly imagined. Starting with that fateful evening when Steve took him out and passed along Tony’s suggestion. A poly relationship. Bucky had been so unsure about it at first. He never thought it could work. Never thought he could share Steve and then it turned out he didn’t have to. Turned out he could love Tony Stark and Tony Stark could love him and they could both love Steve and Steve could love them both in return. So much fucking love sometimes Bucky feels like he can burst with it. 

They took it slow, of course. After that first Coliseum-banning-trip-to-Italy, Bucky thought it’d be nice to do something for Tony. Dazzling Tony Stark wasn’t something he ever thought he had to do and, actually, it turned out to be quite simple. Tony may have been used to the flash and glitz and glammer, but a home-cooked meal of spaghetti and meatballs all freshly prepared by Bucky’s own two hands had him blushing like a school boy. 

“I thought… y’know, s’not Italy or nothin’,” Bucky had mumbled nervously. “But… maybe… you’d have dinner with me?”

Tony lit up like Christmas morning. In the few months Bucky’d known him, he knew it took a lot to make Tony Stark speechless. And yet all Tony could do was gape for a moment before smiling again. 

“You did this for me?” he asked. 

“Well…” Bucky looked back at the spread and shrugged. His stomach had been in knots all day and this wasn’t helping. “Yeah? Hasn’t… Steve ever…”

“Oh sure.” Tony scoffed then. “Big guy’s all about the romantic stuff.” He was right about that. Steve was always into grand gestures and cheesy, mush. “But you’re…” He cleared his throat and shook his head. “So, we gonna eat or what, Barnes? Smells good.”

He sat down then. Kept going on about how good the food looked and that he was starving and then something about the lab, and Bucky grinned as he joined him. Saw what was happening. Tony hadn’t expected anything like that from Bucky, and when Tony doesn't know what to do, he improvises and does whatever he can. Which, that night, included giving Bucky a full breakdown on the history of pasta. 

“Are you nervous, Stark?” Bucky asked about halfway through their meal and a bottle of wine. For some reason, knowing that Tony was still just as nervous as he was, gave him a little more confidence. 

“Nervous?” Tony shook his head. “Strong word to use there. Mildly out of my element, maybe.” When Bucky just lifted his eyebrows Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. “Okay, fine. A little nervous.”

Bucky chuckled and, without thinking, reached out for Tony’s hand. Opening his, Tony let him hold it, even bring it to his lips and kiss his knuckles. 

“I’m glad,” Bucky murmured. “Well, not… that you’re nervous. Just… I am, too, I mean.” He sighed. “I just mean…”

“I got it,” Tony said. Shifted their hands so their fingers laced. “So, old man, you got dessert?”

“You’re wearin’ it.”

The words had just come out. Bucky barely even had time to think them before he was saying them and his skin flushed so hard he swore Tony was able to feel the heat coming from it. 

“Wow!” Tony exclaimed, and then burst out laughing. 

Tony would go on to say he just _needed_ to know who had the dirtier mind -- Captain America or the Winter Soldier -- since they could even run circles around him. So far, Steve is winning. 

It took off from there. Bucky and Tony took time to get to know each other and even though Tony can be an arrogant, egocentric know-it-all, he’s got a heart of gold and would do anything for the people he loves. It’s easy to fall in love with his wit. It’s easy to fall in love with his sense of humor. It’s easy to fall in love with his charm. It’s easy to fall in love with the vulnerabilities he acts like he doesn’t have.

The guy suffers in silence -- boy, does Bucky know a thing about loving someone like that -- and prefers to try to handle problems on his own. He tends to push people away in times of need which is exactly how Bucky realizes just how in love with Tony he is. 

He knows it’s the press conference that does it. Questions about New York and the worm hole and when it’s over Tony is pale and sweating and struggling to breathe right. No matter what Bucky does or says, he just doesn’t talk to him. Steve’s away on a mission and not scheduled to be back for another forty-eight hours. All Bucky can do is leave a voicemail or two wondering what he should do when Tony has a panic attack and then locks himself in his lab for hours. 

Rhodey gives it his best shot -- Bucky can’t help feeling a little hurt that Tony at least lets him in the lab, but, then again, Rhodey’s his best friend. But after less than fifteen minutes, Rhodey comes back at with a sigh and a disgruntled look on his face. Tells Bucky to call him again if Tony doesn’t come out in another day. 

Pepper and Nat -- who’ve apparently had a secret thing going on ever since Natasha infiltrated Stark Industries a few years back -- come and give it a shot. Like with Rhodey, Tony allows Pepper to come into the lab. Not Nat. That makes Bucky feel a _tiny_ bit better. Pepper has no luck either but that he wants her to come back tomorrow.

It’s in the middle of the night, when Tony emerges in the cover of darkness and shadows to sneak into the kitchen for coffee, that Bucky finally catches him. Corners him is more accurate when he sees how bad he looks. How ragged and exhausted and no matter how much Bucky begs him to talk to him, Tony refuses. Insists he’s fine. 

“Move aside, metal man,” he grunts. “I’m all good.”

“But, Tony…”

“Let it _go_ , Barnes.”

The hurt that rips through Bucky is indescribable, but it also makes him realize just how much he’s fallen in love with Tony. Because Tony’s suffering. He’s in pain and he’s hurting and even though Bucky’s used to Steve -- who throws up walls and puts on fakes smiles and carries the world on his shoulders -- he’s never dealt with this before. Someone who shoves and pushes, and as Tony goes to leave again, Bucky just reacts. 

“Tony…” he breathes. Pulls him into his arm despite Tony’s initial resistance. “I love you.”

That’s the first time he says it. But it’s true and he means it and the second he says it, Tony freezes in his arms. He stops struggling and insisting that he’s fine, and instead… hugs him back.

“I…” Tony buries his face in Bucky’s chest and starts to cry. “I love you, too.”

He doesn’t go back into the lab after that. And when Steve gets back -- hurried and rushed and sooner than expected after getting Bucky’s voicemail -- he stumbles in on them on the couch. Tony fast asleep in Bucky’s lap. 

They’ve gone on trips together all over the world. The three of them and just Bucky with Steve and just Bucky with Tony and just Steve with Tony. They’ve eaten fine cuisine and dined on delicacies that Bucky never thought he’d have the chance to have. Tony really is one who likes to show off. Or, really, he likes to spoil. Any chance he gets. Gifts and treats and trips. Spa dates and random escapes to remote tropical islands where they can just be by themselves for a while. 

Then, of course, there’s the more down to earth stuff. When Steve and Bucky take him to Coney Island or picnics in the park or even a good old dinner and a movie. Bucky adores taking them out dancing -- Steve’s actually improved a lot, even if he still trips over his own two feet -- pulling them in and out and back and forth. 

Their bedroom has a grand king sized bed -- which is _just_ enough space for two super soldiers and their super genius boyfriend. Four poster. It’s lovely. Even better when Bucky gets to sleep in the middle. Surrounded by his two guys. 

There’s been bumps in the road along the way. Moments of jealousy and spats and downright arguing as they worked all the kinks -- well… not _all_ the kinks -- out. It’s taken time and work and lots and lots of talking and listening to get here. In a place where Tony Stark rubs the knots out of Bucky Barnes’ back while Bucky plucks a piece of chocolate off the tray in front of the bed and feeds it to him. There was a really nice dinner there, too, but it’s since been eaten. 

“Mmm,” Tony hums and kisses behind Bucky’s ear. “Don’t you know a way to a man’s heart, Barnes.”

“Oh, yeah?” Bucky grins and tilts his head back. “All I gotta do is feed you, huh? How about this?”

Lifting his arm up, Bucky gently twines his fingers into Tony’s hair to close that small space between them and get Tony’s lips against his. Bucky moans against him. It feels so good to be home again. To feel his hands as they slide across his thighs, causing his legs to part. He scoots back enough to feel how much of Tony’s attention he’s got. Which, given the hardness between them, is all of it. 

Bucky slips his hand over Tony’s pants. Sweatpants -- the man is prepared for tonight -- and gets a good moan from him just as Tony sneaks his own hand into the rim Bucky’s boxers. Grabs what he finds and just teases Bucky’s cockhead. Makes Bucky whimper in his mouth and Bucky can feel the asshole grinning. 

He’d give a retort of some sort -- whether the first witty remark that pops into his head or a nice _squeeze_ of his hand -- but he doesn’t get the chance. They’re interrupted. By the muffled sob. 

Their kissing comes to a stop and they both look behind them. At Steve. With his arms and legs strapped to the bed by Asgardian rope -- Bucky’ll have to remember to thank Thor again -- and a cockring around the base of his dick and gagged with the tie Tony had on before and an aneros shoved up his ass. Like it’s been for the past twenty minutes or so. 

“Looks like someone wants our attention,” Bucky comments. Gaze lingering over Steve’s body. 

He’s simply stunning, really. Big, glorious body rippling with muscles. Shining in sweat. To be honest, Steve’s always been beautiful. Even when he was a small, skinny thing and Bucky could run his fingers over his ribs like keys of a piano. Those baby blues eyes and long, fluttering eyelashes. Big, red lips. Sinful, really. Locks of blonde hair. All Steve. Gorgeous. Simply gorgeous. Even more so right now as he whimpers and shakes and squirms on the bed. Heels digging into the mattress as he attempts to lift up a little to find some relief from the toy’s everlasting stimulation as is massages _every_ spot between Steve’s legs all at once as an orgasm builds and builds. An orgasm he’s not allowed to have. 

“Something you want?” Tony asks and starts inching his hand up Steve’s leg. 

Steve clamps down on the gag in his mouth and nods his head over and over, fast and fevered and desperate. 

“Well, what is it, sweetheart?” Bucky asks. “We can give it to you if you don’t ask.”

Tossing his head back into the pillows, Steve lets out something of a muffled howl and probably a few swears, which earns him a pinch in the thigh from Tony. 

“Be _good_ , Stevie,” Bucky scolds. “You don’t get what you want by complaining.”

Steve gets out another whimper before attempting to speak through the gag. It doesn’t work, of course, and all the poor thing gets out are muffled, incoherent words. Begging, that much Bucky can tell, and Tony snickers. 

“We can’t _understand_ you, Rogers,” he taunts. “ _Enunciate_.” 

Biting down on the tie, Steve glares at the both of them until Tony taps down on the tip of his dick and smears the dripping precome. All the fight in him vanishes immediately, replaced by the squeal and desperate attempt at pleading again. 

“You know what the problem is, Barnes?” Tony asks.

“What’s that, Tony?” answers Bucky. 

Smirk on his mouth, Tony strolls around to the head of the bed and pets Steve’s head when he gets there. Steve, amid broken sobs and trembles and squirms, leans into the soft, gentle petting. 

“I think it’s this.” He skims the edge of the tie. “Think I should take it off for the poor guy?”

Instead of waiting for Bucky to answer, since Bucky’s the one Tony’s asking, Steve whimpers and nods frantically. Earns a cruel chuckle at his expense from both Tony and Bucky since the sight of his struggling is both amusing and adorable. 

“Oh, I think he can wait a little longer,” Bucky says. “Don’t you?”

Steve turns a wide-eyed, betrayed look at him. Weepy and pleading as he sobs something more into the tie. 

“Looks like your Bucky is evil tonight,” Tony remarks, tracing his thumb along Steve’s bottom lip. “Sorry, big guy.”

“Hey,” Bucky murmurs. He holds his hand out when Tony look up at him. “Your Bucky, too… right?”

First taking hold of the offered hand, Tony kisses Bucky’s knuckles and grins. “My Bucky, too.”

It’s not often that Tony will call him by Bucky and when he does it just makes it all the more special. Which is probably why Bucky blushes so hard he can feel it rise to the tips of his ears. 

Normally, Steve wouldn’t impose on a tender moment such as this. Or he would but only because he’s a huge sucker for affection and simply adores being between the two of them. Right now, though, he interrupts with a frustrated _growl_. 

“ _Excuse_ me,” Bucky admonishes. “Have _patience_.”

His scolding is delivered along with a hard squeeze of Steve’s cock. The sudden friction and attention proves to be too much for Steve. He gasps and freezes and then starts to yank at his restraints, and Bucky just watches while Tony hums an _uh oh_ as Steve loses control of whatever self-restraint he has left. The gag, the bondage, the arenos constantly making every inch between his legs twitch and jerk about, the cockring that’s been holding hin back -- all combined with Bucky’s dominant hand and Steve comes all over himself. 

“Oh, _really_?” Bucky says when Steve finishes. He’s kind enough to stroke Steve through the orgasm he’s not supposed to have. Cruel enough to tickle his sensitive cockhead when he’s through. It’s enough to make Steve go absolutely wild with oversensitivity -- thrusting his head from side to side and clawing at the ropes in some desperate attempt to get away from Bucky’s torment. “Who do you think you are?” he scolds. “Comin’ like that?”

Steve’s gonna be hard again in a matter of minutes if Bucky keeps this up. Which he intends to unless Steve safewords out. Even gagged, all he has to do is start humming the National Anthem. He doesn’t though. All Steve does is squirm frantically across the mattress and howl into the gag until Bucky shows him a bit of mercy and pulls it out of his mouth. 

“I’m sorry!” Steve shouts. “Oh… oh, Bucky, I… I’m… Sir, it was an _accident…_ I…” He tosses his head back and tries a different approach. “Tony! Oh tell him, Tony, please! Please, tell ‘im, it was an accident!”

Tony says, “It _was_ an accident, Barnes.”

Scoffing, Bucky shakes his head and lets go of Steve’s dick. “You’re too soft on ‘im, you know that, Stark?”

“Apparently, I’m too soft on you, Rogers.” Tony presses a kiss into Steve’s forehead. “Looks like you’re really gonna get it tonight.”

“But… but, Tony…”

“Hey, hey!” Tony presses two fingers against Steve’s lips. “No buts. Well…” He trails off and shares a smirk with Bucky. “Maybe _some_ butts.” 

The ridiculous comment makes Steve groan through his huffing and panting. 

“Wanna help me get him ready, Tony?” Bucky asks. “I think we need to teach someone a thing or two about following _rules_.”

They untie Steve then and -- after a quick check in to make sure everyone is still okay -- the aneros is out and Steve’s hands are tied behind his back. Cockring still in snug around the base of his dick, the gag’s been replaced with a blindfold and within a few minutes, Steve is bent over Bucky’s lap, Tony sitting right beside them. 

“Alright, baby doll,” Bucky says as he trails fingers down Steve’s spine. “This is what we’re gonna do.” He curls his fingers through Steve’s hair and lifts his head and guides his mouth towards Tony’s cock. “You keep your mouth right there while you get one hell of a spankin’. Show us you can be good, and you’ll get a nice reward, ain’t that right, Tony?”

With Steve’s mouth already wrapped around his cock, Tony’s got his head tilted back and his breathing’s becoming slightly labored -- Stevie’s always been one hell of a little cocksucker -- so he needs a moment before he can answer. 

“Mhm…” Tony pushes down on Steve’s head a bit and groans. “Fuck, that’s good… so good. Keep it up, sweet guy.”

“Hear that, Stevie?” Bucky murmurs in Steve’s ear. “You’re makin’ Tony feel real good.” He lifts back up and presses a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “Now be good, Steve, and you’ll get that reward. Got it?”

Mouth still wrapped around Tony’s cock like it should be, Steve gets out an agreement all gurgled and muffled, and Tony starts to chuckle but ends up groaning instead. Bucky rubs his hand over Steve’s beautiful, round ass. He gives him a few more moments slapping his hand down quick and swift and hard, the impact exploding across his palm like a brush fire. 

Steve almost -- _almost --_ jerks enough to pull off of Tony’s cock, but manages to just keep himself on. He whimpers and shudders, squirming a little over Bucky’s lap. He’s already rock hard again, the tip of his dick kissing a wet spot right against Bucky’s thigh. And that’s just the first slap. 

By the tenth, Steve’s got tears leaking out of his eyes and trying not to rub up against Bucky’s leg by focusing on the blow job he’s giving Tony. Which must be getting pretty intense, given the very pleased noises Tony’s making. At fifteen, Steve is crying in earnest and he’s definitely going to take a few hours to sit comfortably again. A few bruises might even form. That’s when Bucky shoves Steve’s legs apart. Manhandles him the way he knows his Stevie likes -- Steve practically purrs around Tony’s dick -- and spanks five more times right over his quivering hole. Steve yelps through each of them and is left shaking and whining.

“Oh, what a good boy you are, Stevie,” Bucky says. “What’d you think, Tony? Think he should get his reward?”

Before answering, Tony thrusts his hips up. “He’s doing… real good here. Up to you, kid.”

Bucky chuckles and snatches the bottle of lube still on the bed from when they shoved the arenos up Steve’s ass earlier. He slicked up his left hand and quickly, without any warning, shoves two fingers inside Steve. 

This time he _does_ come off of Tony, the surprise and sudden shock of having Bucky’s metal fingers in his ass shooting through him enough to make him lose his concentration. He’s always a sucker for Bucky’s left hand. Loves having it shoved deep inside of him. 

“Get your face back down there, Rogers,” Tony says. “Don’t make _me_ give you a spankin’ now.”

Steve whines and sniffles, tear tracks still drying as he tries to figure out what to respond to. The scolding or Bucky showing no mercy and continuing to shove his fingers in and out of him. 

“S-sorry…” he pants. “I’m sor…” Steve cries out when Bucky curls his fingers. Drags them right over his prostate before he can get his mouth over Tony’s dick again. “Oh… _fuck_ … oh…” 

He’s trying so hard though, to listen. To get Tony’s cock back into his mouth like he’s supposed to. They’re kind enough to help out now. Bucky slows his fingers and Tony guides Steve down again. 

Once he’s back in place, Bucky murmurs, “Go on, Stevie.” He lifts his leg and gives Steve some friction. “Get yourself off.”

As soon as he’s given the permission, Steve goes wild. Starts thrusting away like his very life depends on it. It doesn’t seem to matter to him at all that he’s like a little dog right now or that he’s getting himself off by humping Bucky’s leg. All he’s interested in is getting off. Bucky’s so focused on watching, that he doesn’t even notice Tony’s hand sneak over until it’s wrapped around his cock. 

Bucky gives a little jump, and then melts right into the pleasure of having Tony gently rub his hand up and over him like that. It’s soft and slow, not enough to get him to come, but it’s just perfect and just what he needs and he didn’t even realize it. 

When Steve starts trembling and whimpering, both Bucky and Tony give him another okay. Tell him to come, and he does. This time all over Bucky’s leg. 

“Come on, Rogers,” Tony murmurs, lifting Steve off of him. “Gotta clean your mess up.”

Tony helps him off of Bucky’s lap and onto his knees. The second he’s there, the gets to work. Starts licking the mess up and cleaning it off of Bucky. As he does that, Tony takes to untying his wrists and taking off the blindfold. When it comes off, Steve’s eyes immediately fly up to Bucky’s. The adoration and love swirling through them nearly melts Bucky into a huge, gooey puddle. At the same time, Tony begins petting his hand over Steve’s head and a dreamy smile pulls up on Steve’s lips. 

It’s easy to get Steve on all fours from there. They take turns fucking him. Take turns fondling his balls and sucking on his dick and squeezing his nipples and pulling his hair and fucking his mouth, and Steve comes four more times. Tony comes twice before they’re done -- once down Steve’s throat and once in his ass. Bucky comes three times. Once from Tony’s hand, once from his own hand all over Steve’s stomach, and once in Steve’s ass as well. Which is why they shove the ass plug in there. So neither of them leak out of him in the middle of the night. 

“You gonna be okay, Stevie?” Bucky asks as he carries him into the bathroom. It’s not the first time they’ve left a plug in him overnight, but they always like to check. “With that in you?”

The settings are already programed to his preferences. Nice and warm and full of bubbles. Tony’s in there waiting with a fluffy washcloth. Steve snuggles into his shoulder and sighs contently. 

“Mhm.” Lips seek out the side of Bucky’s neck. “I love you, Buck.”

“I love you, too, baby doll,” Bucky replies as he lowers him into the tub.

As soon as he’s in the water, Tony gently rubs the washcloth over his body. Steve leans towards him, still holding Bucky’s hand. 

“I love you, Tony,” Steve whispers. 

Tony smiles and runs the cloth gently along Steve’s cheeks before kissing them both. “Love you, big guy.” He flicks his gaze across the tub and over at Bucky. “Love you, too, metal man.”

Leaning over the tub, Bucky gets himself a kiss. 

“Love you, too, Tony.”

In the tub, Steve hums softly, “My boys.”

Bucky and Tony, at the same time, press kisses into his temples. 

After they get Steve washed -- and tidied up themselves -- Bucky carries Steve back into the bedroom where Tony applies some ointment to those bruises he got from Bucky’s spanking. Sure, the serum’ll take care of the in a matter of hours, but it’s nice to dote upon him anyway. They all get under the covers, Steve wrapped up between them, and Bucky’s links his ankle with Tony’s and Tony takes hold of his hand as they secure Steve in their embrace. 

Bucky once again can’t help but wonder how he’s gotten so lucky. How he can possibly have so much love in his life. Being here all snuggled up with Steve and Tony. 

Altogether to make the past, present, and future. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was a part of Kells' Ficlet Fest
> 
> The Ficlet Fest are all ficlets that are based upon prompts sent to my tumblr at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was a part of Kells' Februrary Ficlet Fest
> 
> The February Ficlet Fest are all ficlets that are based upon prompts sent to my tumblr at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/). Prompts can be nsfw, fluffy, feels, angst, canon, au etc.– the theme is yours for the choosing! 
> 
> If you want something specific ((like who tops or bottoms or prewar//post-ws etc.)) just let me know. Otherwise I’ll take it upon myself to decide and assume you’ve given me that trust and permission to do so
> 
> I work with pretty much all kinks save for underage, rape play, htp, blood play and maybe a few others that I just can’t think of ((cause they’re just not my thing, is all))
> 
> Poly works for me! The more the merrier! So if you’d like to bring Tony or Sam or Thor or Peggy or Nat or any of our other heroes in for the fun that’s good by me!


End file.
